Em Procura da Alma
by Ayuki-san
Summary: Fou-Lu depois de cinco anos desmemoriado, recupera sua memoria e seus planos. Vai atrás de Ryu para pode fundir-se a ele. Porém muita coisa pode acontecer nessa aventura.
1. Prólogo

**Em Procura da Alma**

_N/A: Nesta fic usei os personagens de Breath of Fire IV e alguns originais._

**Prólogo**

Noite fria de inverno e foi neste clima que surgi como mágica no vilarejo de Slayheim. Não me lembro desta noite com detalhes, o que me vem à cabeça são lampejos, lapsos da pouca memória que me restou.

Fui acolhido por uma família. Não tinham muitas posses, mas possuíam muito amor no coração e naquele momento era o que me bastava. Como não recordava o meu nome, me chamaram de Yamalu, diziam ser o nome do antigo chefe do vilarejo e que fez com que este prosperasse.

Foram cinco anos de paz e harmonia até o fatídico dia em que minhas memórias voltaram. Em que recuperei meu nome e meu objetivo.


	2. Reencontrando o meu eu adormecido

**Em Procura da Alma**

**Cap 1 Reencontrando o meu "eu" adormecido**

Foi num fim de tarde de primavera. Estava numa planície próxima ao vilarejo quando os vi. Era um grupo de três pessoas e notei uma presença familiar. Era como se fosse minha metade, um outro eu usando outro corpo. Minha cabeça latejou e senti como eu fosse deixar meu corpo. De súbito desmaiei e não sei por quanto tempo permaneci assim. Acordei me sentindo diferente e me assustei ao ver marcas em meu corpo, pinturas que do nada haviam surgido(1). Levantei e corri em direção ao vilarejo procurando ajuda. Minha desgraça foi ver que todos corriam apavorados, tinham medo de mim. Ao entrar em casa, procurei conforto naqueles que me acolheram e fui rejeitado:

- Sou eu, Yamalu.

- Sai pra lá seu demônio! Devolva o nosso Yamalu!

Não consegui conter minhas lágrimas e fugi. Fui me abrigar numa floresta próxima. Estava me sentindo péssimo, todos haviam me rejeitado, até aqueles que diziam me amar. Esfregava meu corpo na inútil tentativa de apagar essas marcas. Anoiteceu e o pavor tomou conta de meu ser. Nunca havia estado neste local antes e não sabia quais perigos podia encontrar. Tentei permanecer o maior tempo acordado possível, porém o sono me venceu.

Ouvi o cacarejar do galo, já era dia. Não estava mais na floresta ao acordar, estava numa casa. Sentei no leito em que me encontrava e não mais vi as marcas em meu corpo. "Estranho... Como será que isso aconteceu?".

- Já acordaste? – soou uma voz feminina.

Viro-me ao encontro desta e me deparo com uma jovem maga. E muito bonita. "Quem serás?".

- Será que és mudo? Acho que não, pois falou a noite inteira. – aproximou-se de mim e me tocou – Vejo que as pinturas mágicas desapareceram.

- Quem é você? Onde estou? – num ímpeto levantei-me.

- Oh, como pensava, não é mudo. Primeiro diga quem sois e depois saberá de mim.

- Sou Yamalu e vivia no vilarejo de Slayheim.

- Sou Udine. Yamalu? Mas falaste a noite inteira num tal de Fou-lu.

- Bom... Na verdade não sei bem quem eu realmente sou. Perdi minha memória e este foi o nome que me deram... – uma lágrima correu pelo meu rosto.

- Sente-se, vou ajudá-lo. – fez com que me sentasse.

- O que vai fazer?

- Feche os olhos e se acalme, tudo acabará bem.

Fechei os olhos como mandou e pôs suas mãos sobre minha cabeça. A senti quente antes de ficar completamente inconsciente. A mesma sensação que tivera antes, estava tendo agora com mais intensidade. Aos poucos fui despertando, como se tivesse saindo de um longo sonho. Ela me encarava com muita atenção.

- Estais melhor?

- Melhor? De que haverias de não estar?

- Com quem falo?

- Como assim? Sou Fou-lu.

- Então recobrou a memória... – Udine contou-me o que havia passado.

- Então foi assim... Cinco anos perdidos... Terei que recomeçar do zero. – levantei-me e segui a saída da casa.

- Ei espere! Aonde vais?

Não respondi e abri a porta. Detive-me por um instante, olhei para trás e vi Udine parada. Fui até ela, puxei seu braço.

- Venha comigo!

- Para onde estais indo?

- Não pergunte, apenas venha.

Udine o seguiu floresta adentro e quando se deu conta estava em Slayheim.

- Aqui estamos... – disse ao entrar no vilarejo.

Senti uma dor no peito, uma vontade de chorar, mas agüentei firmemente. Mandei Udine ir até minha antiga casa, ela me olhou assustada, porém obedeceu.

- O que planejas?

- Faça o que pedi e depois descobrirá. – ri ironicamente.

Udine retirou a família da casa e os colocou a frente de Fou-lu.

- Ya... ma... lu?

- Agora me reconheces? Bom, não sou o seu "querido" Yamalu. Agora sou Fou-lu e veja o que posso fazer.

Transformei-me num dragão super poderoso, mas não tanto assim. Lancei chamas por todo vilarejo. Via as pessoas gritarem desesperadas, pedindo ajuda. Via aquilo com um vingativo sorriso nos lábios. Meus antigos "pais" estavam aterrorizados e me chamavam de demônio a todo instante. Até Udine não parecia crer no que estava vendo. Insanamente comecei a rir altamente ecoando sobre o vilarejo destruído. As pessoas continuavam gritando, pedindo ajuda. As ignorei e parti levando comigo Udine.

Já estava bem afastado do vilarejo quando parei. Não estava mais transformado e aparentava calma. Olhei para Udine, ela estava muito assustada. Sei que era por minha culpa, ela podia ter selado o meu poder, mas não o fez. Talvez o medo tenha tomado conta de seu ser.

- Passaremos a noite aqui? – Udine apenas me encarou, agora com uma expressão séria – Estais com medo?

- Seu... assassino! – foi o que somente conseguiu dizer.

Continuei apenas fitando-a. Seu olhar repetia a mesma expressão: Seu assassino! Udine não agüentou muito tempo e partiu. Fiquei só, estático em minha posição. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim...

* * *

_N/A: (1) Essas pinturas surgem quando se transforma no ser mágico que ao atacar transforma-se num dragão._


	3. A volta de Udine

**Em Procura da Alma**

**Cap 2 A volta de Udine**

Vaguei por planícies, prados e campinas, sem rumo ao certo. Deixava o vento guiar o meu destino. Ao avistar um povoado contive-me e me abriguei na copa de uma árvore frondosa. De lá tinha visão total daquela região. Notei a presença daquele grupo que havia visto antes na planície próxima a Slayheim. Agora era composto por quatro pessoas e não mais três(1). Fiquei atento para ouvir o que falavam.

- Tem certeza de que é por aqui, Nina? – perguntou Scias

- Lógico, Scias!

- Espero estar no caminho certo...

- De que desconfias, Ryu? – indagou Cray.

- Nada não... – o grupo seguiu para o povoado.

"Ryu..." Esse nome ressoou em minha mente, era o nome do meu outro eu. Minha vontade foi descer da árvore, porém preferi ficar oculto, por enquanto. Vi afastar o grupo e só depois desci da árvore. Entrei no povoado sem saber o que fazer ao certo. Entrei e sai de casas, tabernas e ferreiros, meio que maquinalmente.

- Ei, viajante? – uma voz me tirou do torpor.

- Hã? – virei-me ao seu encontro. Era uma criança e parecia não ter medo de mim.

Ignorei-a e segui em frente. Ouvi passos atrás de mim, percebi que a criança havia me seguido. "O que será que ela quer?".

- Por que me segues?

- Quero te ajudar. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Suma daqui! Isso já será uma ajuda, certo? – voltei a caminhar sem rumo.

A criança permaneceu no mesmo lugar por alguns instantes e depois voltou a me seguir. Voltei-me ao seu encontro, já irritado.

- Você não quer me ver irritado, hein?

- Não, eu só quero te ajudar.

A minha paciência já estava no limite, controlava-me para não me transformar. Essa criança já tinha me tirado do sério, tinha uma ousadia que me irritava.

Um grito foi ouvido e ao olhar para trás vi a criança ser levada para longe. Fui atrás, mesmo sem saber porque e fui detido por dois brutamontes. Lutei com eles, nada grave, foi bem fácil. Surgiram mais e cada vez que derrotava surgia mais. "Se eu ficar brincando, vão sumir com a criança". Transformei-me e num simples ataque resolvi a situação. Corri em direção ao raptor e me deparei com aquele grupo no caminho. Me escondi atrás de uma casa, mas senti que fui percebido.

- O que foi, Ryu?

- Nada, Nina. É que parece ter alguém nos espionando.

- Espionando?

- Parece familiar... mas é muito estranho...

- O que?

- Ei, vamos! – disse Cray. Nina e Ryu o seguiram.

Esperei estarem bem afastados para sair do meu esconderijo. Era óbvio ele também sentir familiaridade, nós dois somos um. Eu só não sabia como havíamos nos dividido.

Continuei a busca pela criança, já estava fora do povoado. Seguia por uma estrada de terra que nada sinalizava. "Não posso estar perdido". Tombei e sai de minha transformação. Meu corpo estava atado por uma magia e não sabia de onde vinha. "Quem ousaria tal coisa? Que mago seria esse?".

- Estais perdido, Yamalu? Ah, esqueci! Seu nome é Fou-lu.

Reconheci essa voz, era Udine. Mas não a via em local algum.

- Apareça Udine! Sei que é você! – Udine saiu de seu esconderijo, me encarava com ar de superioridade. – Me desate! Quebre essa magia e me deixe ir!

- Pra que? Para acabar com outro vilarejo? Por mim, ficas melhor assim.

Controlei minha raiva porque não daria certo perder a cabeça agora. Ela estava certa em me manter assim, eu já havia destruído Slayheim poderia destruir outro. Só que agora eu queria salvar uma vida e ela não acreditaria nisso.

- Me livre dessa magia agora!

- Já disse que não!

- Eu quero salvar uma criança. – consegui falar e isso deixou Udine perplexa.

- O que? Salvar uma vida? Você?

Ela desconfiou, isso era óbvio. Quem acreditaria que eu salvaria alguém? Ainda mais depois do que fiz em Slayheim... "Que confusão é essa em minha mente?" Sacudi a cabeça na tentativa de afastar meus pensamentos. "Preciso agir mais e pensar menos!".

- Udine! Te explico depois, mas agora me liberte!

Udine rebateu, negando. "Se eu tivesse meus poderes..." O problema é que ela não acredita em mim, tenho que provar que falo a verdade. Como?

Um grito de socorro ecoou pela estrada. Era a criança. "Agora talvez ela acredite em mim".

- Uma voz infantil.

- Viu?! Agora você acredita?

Udine baixou os olhos e concordou. Quebrou a magia e me deixou seguir. Fui sem olhar para trás, mesmo sabendo que Udine estaria estática me olhando partir...

Segui na direção do som ouvido instantes atrás. Agora estava tudo silencioso. "Ela estaria morta?" Me deparei com um córrego e me senti vigiado. De alguma forma estava certo...

Fui atacado por trás, mas consegui me defender. "Que covardia!" Não vi meu agressor, pois se escondeu novamente. Fiquei atento, olhando para todos os lados a espera de um novo ataque. E não tardou a acontecer. Desta vez eu vi. Era uma besta, um chimaera (2). Transformei-me para igualar-me a ele. Ataquei de todas as formas possíveis, ele defendia muito bem. Lancei chamas e ele repeliu. Grunhia a cada ataque meu detido, como se estivesse ganho um jogo. "Não posso me render!" Ele tinha vários elementos regentes entre eles o fogo, o mesmo que eu possuía. Meus ataques eram rebatidos com facilidade, eu já estava ficando apreensivo. "Se essa luta demorar muito...".

- Socorro! – apelou uma voz infantil.

Era a criança, tinha certeza disso. Vasculhei com o meu olhar por todos os cantos até achá-la presa numa árvore, amarrada em seu tronco. Fiquei ansioso em salvá-la que nem percebi o ataque de meu inimigo. Fui ao chão numa tacada só. Estava desnorteado com o golpe e ele preparava outro, não tinha como rebater. Mas ele não chegou a me atacar, selaram sua magia e sua transformação acabara.

- Agora é com você!

Udine surgira num ótimo momento me salvando a pele. Estava mais fácil vencê-lo assim. Só que nem tudo na teoria é na prática. O inimigo era mais forte e Udine não estava conseguindo mantê-lo selado. Isso não duraria muito tempo, logo venceria Udine e me atacaria. Tinha que fazer algo e rápido.

- Não estou conseguindo segurá-lo. Ele é mais forte do que eu. – disse Udine

- Agüenta mais um pouco, já estou recobrando minhas forças.

Precisava de tempo para me transformar, coisa que para ele não era muito necessário. Aos poucos vencia a resistência da magia de Udine. Era forte, mas estava sob a forma humana. "É isso! Tenho que atacá-lo nessa condição!".

- Udine!

- Minha magia não agüentará muito tempo. Preciso de ajuda!

- Deixe-o comigo, vá salvar a criança. – essa foi a brilhante idéia que tive. O atacaria ainda na forma humana.

- Hã? Isso vai dar certo?

- Não custa tentar. Cubro tua retaguarda. Agora vai!

Udine concordou com a cabeça e foi salvar a criança. Porém o inimigo a viu e tentou segui-la, sem sucesso. Eu o deti, deixando-o feroz. Enquanto ainda tinha tempo, Udine cortou as cordas que mantinha a criança presa à árvore. A criança a abraçou num sinal de agradecimento.

- Agora vamos sair daqui! Eu preciso ajudar...

- Sim, eu sei. Mas você se encontra fraca para tentar novamente. – disse a criança.

- Hã? Como sabes?

A criança tocou em Udine que logo sentiu um calor passando por suas veias. Sua energia fora recuperada.

- Preciso te agradecer, qual é o seu nome?

- Isaac, muito prazer em conhecê-la.

- Udine. Você precisa se esconder enquanto eu ajudo... – Udine pensou em como completar a frase.

- Vai lá e o ajude. Eu sei me esconder. – Isaac "mergulhou" por entre as árvores.

Enquanto isso, a luta continuava. A besta ainda permanecia sob a forma humana, mas aos poucos recuperava seu poder. Eu me concentrava para atacá-la de uma forma que a eliminasse logo.

- Eraser. – foi a primeira coisa que veio a minha cabeça.

Ao lançar a magia a besta grunhiu antes de cair alguns metros de distância. "Espero que tenha morrido...". Fui conferir se a besta estava morta e fui pego. Cravou suas garras no meu pescoço e foi ai que percebi que estava transformada. Com o ataque voltei a forma humana. O sangue escorria pelo meu pescoço e tentava, com a mão, estancá-lo. "Estou ferido e agora?".

Fiquei parado, sentindo o sangue escorrer, e vendo que a besta se aproximava de meu corpo. "Seria o meu fim?" A visão tornara-se embaçada e sentia aos poucos perder os sentidos. Antes de ficar desacordado por completo, ouvi um chamado e alguém me segurar.

- Fou-lu!!

Era Udine que assistira a tudo e ao ver-me cair, não se conteve e lacrou a magia do monstro para que ganhasse tempo.

- Fou-lu acorde! – Udine o sacoleja. Foi quando percebeu o ferimento. – Pelos deuses!!! O ferimento é grave.

Mesmo estando desacordado, sabia quem estava comigo ali. Sabia que era Udine.

* * *

_N/A: (1) Personagens do grupo que estava próximo ao povoado: Nina, Scias, Cray e Ryu._

_(2) Chimaera: monstro da mitologia grega, com cabeça de leão, corpo de cabra e cauda de dragão._


End file.
